The Better Half
by IMSLES
Summary: Another case cuts into Ellie's personal life, but to what end. Written for NFA's Meet Mr. Bishop challenge.


I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

THE BETTER HALF

Anthony DiNozzo looked across the bullpen hearing the heavy sigh of his newest probie. She was frowning while listening on her phone. It didn't take long to determine who the person on the other end was.

"I wish I could be there, too," Ellie said softly. "But we have to follow the leads while they're fresh. She shuddered when the sharp click of the call being disconnected resounded in her ear.

"Another broken date?" Tony asked sympathetically.

Ellie nodded with a grimace.

"Not the easiest job for relationships," he offered thinking of the few he'd had that didn't work out.

"It's not that," she argued. "Jake understands and supports my work. I wouldn't have taken the job if we couldn't agree to the demands. Granted it's more than we thought. It's only tonight. Well, it's an important night," she sighed again. "No matter. Back to work," she returned her attention to the stack of papers on her desk.

Tony glanced sideways at their teammate who had been listening to the exchange. McGee shrugged not sure there was anything he could offer to make a difference. Instead he put his head down and tried to find the connection between their suspect and their victim. The sooner they go answers the sooner Ellie could get out and meet up with her husband.

Despite their best efforts it was nearly midnight before they found what they needed to bring the corporal in. Tony and Tim agreed to go apprehend him and told Ellie to go home and make the best of her night.

Gibbs gave her a questioning look having been in Abby's lab when she'd made her phone call to Jake.

Not wanting to make a big deal out of the situation she tried to explain, "It's nothing. Jake and I had plans, but I had to do my part to help solve this case."

He nodded, but he didn't want to see another marriage/relationship destroyed by the job. "You could've said something. I could've cut you lose early."

She shook her head, "No I had the key to discovering the evidence."

"Well go on then. Tell Jake he can have you for the next few days. Tony and Tim can handle the rest."

"That's not necessary," she began to argue.

"We'll wrap this one up and have a few days off rotation. You all earned it," he confirmed. "Now go on," he shooed her off.

She smiled and began to gather her things. As she was pulling her badge and weapon from her drawer the elevator dinged. Gibbs smirked and excused himself. "I think this is for you."

Ellie turned back to see Jake escorted by security. She waved the guard off with a thanks and smiled warmly at her husband. Before Gibbs made her exit she stopped him to properly introduce them. The two men shook hands.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Agent Gibbs," Jake greeted.

"Likewise," Gibbs responded. "I'll leave you two. See you in a few days Bishop." He nodded and left them to deal with their issues.

"Jake turned to Ellie in surprise, "A few days?"

"Yes. We solved the case and all our reward is a few days off."

"We'll that's great," he smiled.

After a few moments of silence, Jake began, "I'm sorry about hanging up earlier."

"I didn't blame you. We'd had tonight planned for months. I'm glad you're here," she moved closer to give him a hug. "I hate when we fight."

Closing his eyes and giving her a squeeze Jake replied, "Me too." He picked up a bag he'd been carrying and offered it to Ellie. "I figured if you couldn't make it out with me, I'd bring dinner to you."

Ellie looked at the time. "It's not our anniversary any more."

Seeing it had passed midnight, Jake agreed. "Technically no it's not, but it's still worth celebrating."

Happy that their celebration was salvaged and that Jake was willing to accept she couldn't control her responsibilities she peeked into the bag. Taking a deep whiff she smiled even bigger. "My favorite."

She took Jake's hand and led him to a space roomy enough to set out their food. As she began to set the plates and eating utensils down, he pulled a small box from his pocket.

"I thought we agreed no gifts," she chided tentatively accepting his present. She lifted the lid and saw a charm shaped like a badge.

"Turn it over," Jake encouraged with a lift of his chin.

Ellie read the engraving "To my Very Special Agent". Ellie threw her arms around Jake's neck and said, "Thank you. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'm so happy to have you."

"I'm the lucky one Ellie," Jake told her as he took the chain holding the charm and put it around her neck.

She looked down at the charm hanging and fingered it gently. "I'll always be yours Jake."

"I know El. I may not have shown it earlier, but I'm so proud of you." He gently kissed her lips and clapped his hands. "Now let's eat this before it gets any colder."

"Right," she smiled moving her plate so she could sit next to her husband. "When we get home I'll give you desert," she winked.

"It's a deal," Jake grinned giving her another quick kiss.


End file.
